Discoveries of Interlocked Dimensions
by pikabuu
Summary: "Well young master, millions of years ago there was a shift in the dimensional boundaries of this world and another. The only thing about the bizarre creatures from this dimension that is known is their name; Shinigami." That shut the young master up.
1. Crossed Boundaries

**Okay, I haven't seen many serious Xovers for Kuroshitsuji and Death Note, I'll be following both animes so Ciel is a demon. In case you didn't know, Death Note anime is set in 2007 instead of 2003/4 (at the start) like the manga. I've had to set the scene a bit so most of it is directly from episode 2, after the first little scene with Sebby & Ciel you could probably skip it if you know Death Note well enough, it continues until about halfway next chapter where you get a little more Kuroshitsuji.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Well young master, millions of years ago there was a shift in the dimensional boundaries of this world and another," a gentle voice said. The flames crackling in the spotless marble fireplace were reflected eerily in the two males' eyes.

"Get on with it Sebastian, we have to leave in the morning," the younger said irritably, his eye glowing a sinister fuchsia.

"The only thing about the bizarre creatures from this dimension that is known is their name," Sebastian continued, ignoring the temperamental boy opposite him.

"Oh, even the great Sebastian Michaelis, all-knowledgeable and powerful demon is stumped," the boy teased. Sebastian scowled through the darkness.

"Shinigami."

That shut Ciel up.

* * *

His hand moved swiftly as he listened to the news.

"Oi oi Light," Ryuk said, munching on yet another apple.

"What?" Light said suppressing the heavy sigh.

"What's with all the effort?"

"It's because I can't afford to waste any time. The time that I have to write names in the notebook is limited from when I come home and when I go to bed. It's important that I maintain my grades, so I can't sleep in class. I can't neglect my studies at home or cram school either. Besides, losing sleep will affect my health and mental capacity. If I'm serious about changing the world into a purer place, no matter how much tie I have, it will never be enough," Light explained calmly.

The handle of the door rattled. "Huh? Onii-chan, why is your door locked?"

"It's Sayu," he murmured to himself, "What is it?"

"Can you help me with my homework?"

"Ah, yeah okay," Light replied, sliding the Death Note into his drawer. He opened the door to his little sister. She held her book up to his face.

"Right now, in maths, we're doing quadratic equations. Sorry to disturbed you when you're studying, but I just don't get it. Thanks!" she said as she walked over and sat at his desk.

"Watch out, Light. If anyone touches that notebook in your drawer, they'll be able to see me," Ryuk warned.

Light froze. '_You waited until now to mention such an important detail? Damned Shinigami' _he thought disbelievingly.

"What's wrong Onii-chan?" Sayu asked, noticing her brother freezing.

"Nothing. Anyway, which bit are you stuck on?" he said with a swift recovery.

"Umm… All of it?"

Light resisted the urge to face palm.

* * *

"Greetings to everyone at ICPO. I am L.

"The difficulty of this case is on a scale that I've never experienced before… and, it's an atrocious murder case that I will never forgive!

"In order to solve this case, I would like to have everyone in ICPO, no, the organisations you all represent throughout the world, make the decision to lend their full support to me in this meeting. In addition, I will require special cooperation from the Japanese police force," All of this was said in an electronically altered voice emitting from a computer.

The two representatives of the Japanese police force leapt to their feet.

"W-Why Japan?" the chief asked.

"Whether there are one or more culprits involved, the probability of them being Japanese is extremely high. Even if they're not Japanese, it's likely that they are in Japan," 'L' answered.

"What are you basing this theory on?" the chief asked angrily.

"Why Japan?" the voice repeated. "I hope to be able to show you son… when I go head-to-head with the culprit."

"Head-to-head?" the chief parroted.

"In any case, I'd like the investigation headquarters to be based in Japan."

* * *

"That was easier than I thought," sighed Light, pushing his newly secured drawer in place.

"You mean you've managed to hide the notebook?"

"Yeah, in this drawer," Light replied simply.

" Doesn't seem to be particularly hidden, isn't the key a bit of a giveaway?" Ryuk asked, referencing the key sticking out of the lock in the drawer. Light explains how the notebook is protected, surprised at Ryuk's praise for his plan.

"Though that's a pretty risky setup; one mistake and you could end up in flames," Ryuk pointed out.

"Risk? Sometimes you say some funny things, Ryuk. This whole thing has been a risk from the start; Death Note. Compared to that, this doesn't even qualify as a risk; on the contrary, it actually protects me."

Light leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. "I mean, a death sentence? Or a small house fire? Which do you think is better?

"The innocent are screaming inside: "Go for it Kira!", while those who are guilty run and hide in fear. _This_ is how it should be. It truly is progressing exactly as I'd planned," Light explained to Ryuk triumphantly.

A sudden bright blue message popped up on the television: **Notice: The scheduled program will be interrupted for a special broadcast.**

"Apologies for the interruption, but we now bring you a live worldwide broadcast from the ICPO, Interpol," a man read from a piece of paper on the screen.

"Huh? What's this?" Ryuk asked rhetorically.

"Interpol?" Light whispered.

After another line from the reporter, a man popped up on screen, Interpol's logo behind him, a nameplate in front.

"I am the only person who can control the entire world's police forces; Lind L. Tailor. I go by the code name: 'L'," the man announced.

"Who the hell…?" Light wondered aloud.

"The successive murdering of criminals is unforgivable, and must not go unpunished. I guarantee I will find and catch the ring leader, or 'Kira'," L continued.

"He says he guarantees he'll catch you," Ryuk repeated mockingly.

"Fool! There's no way he can catch me, it's a Death Note s long as they don't find it, what proof will they have?" Light said, waving the Death Note around with a crazy look in his eye. "Catching me is impossible! Absolutely impossible!"

His calm composure seemed to return to him as he leaned back on his chair. "I'd already anticipated that the police would get involved."

"Kira, I can guess what your motivation might be, but what you're doing is evil!" L pressed.

"_I'm_ the evil one..? I am justice! I save the weak from evil and will become the God of a world that everyone desires! Those who try to cross God are the truly evil ones!" Light cried.

He slammed the Death Note open and whipped out a pen. He looked back at the man on the screen.

"I can't believe you're this stupid L. This could've been fun, if you'd been a little smarter," with that, he wrote Lind L. Tailor, in English, over half a page of the Death Note

He counted down the seconds; 4… 3… 2… 1! Lind L. Tailor arched in his chair, clutching the space over his heart before his head slammed onto the desk. He was dead.

Light laughed madly, mocking the dead man through a television set. Until a stenciled _L_ popped up on screen…

* * *

**Hey~ Thanks for reading, feel free to drop a review or correct me on anything**

**~Pikabuu**


	2. Spotlight Kira

**Short chapter this time guys, more Kuro next chapter**

* * *

"I can't believe it… I tested it just in case, but I never thought it could actually be true… Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have been able this if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen closely, Kira; if you did indeed kill the "Lind L. Tailor" on screen, I can tell you that he was in fact a criminal that was due to be put to death today. That was not me," a robotic sounding voice droned from the stencilled L on the screen.

"What?" Light said in alarm.

"You wouldn't have heard of him on the news or through the internet. He was a criminal that was captured by the police in absolute secrecy. Looks like not even you have information on these kinds of killers."

Ryuk chuckled, "He definitely got ya this time."

"But as for L, he certainly does exist, as my own persona. Now, try and kill me!"

"You bastard," Light said with a growl. L continued to taunt him, provoke him, and_ madden_ him.

"So, it seems you can't kill me. So there are certain people you can't kill, nice hint. As a reward, I'll tell you one more thing: we lied about this being a worldwide broadcast. This announcement is currently only being broadcast across the Kanto region of Japan. We were planning to broadcast it at different times, across different regions, but it seems that there is no longer any need for this. I know you're in Kanto."

"Hey, this guy, L, is pretty good," Ryuk noted with another sinister chuckle.

"Your first killing was overlooked by the police as it was such a small incident. However, your first victim was in fact the phantom killer in Shinjuku. While the other high profile criminals were dying of heart attacks, this was the one incident that stuck out as being quite a heavy punishment for a relatively low profile crime. In addition, that incident was only reported within Japan.

"Just those pieces of information were enough for me to figure it out. It means that you are in Japan and that criminal was your first 'experiment'. Due to its large population, this announcement was first broadcast in the Kanto region and what luck! We found you. To be honest, I never thought it would go this smoothly. Kira, it seems like it won't be too long before I can sentence you to death.

"Kira, I'm curious to know your true motives behind this, but I guess that can wait until I've caught you. Let's meet again soon, Kira."

The screen buzzed with static.

"He… thinks he's going to sentence me to death? Interesting, I'll take you on."

"L, I'll hunt you down, and kill you. I am justice!"

* * *

"You all believe Kira is a student?" Ciel said supressing the laughter in his voice. All these dark souls being forced from their bodies, they were disgusting to say the least but with enough of them and a proper container they could make a decent meal, maybe two.

"L believes it is highly likely when you go along with the times of death," the chief, Soichiro Yagami stated. If he was honest with himself, he didn't want to deal with a boy younger than his own teenaged children but he had been ordered by the higher ups to comply with the English Queen's watchdog. "As well as the fact that they are only targeting criminals."

"You have to be a child to have a sense of justice? Are you sure, Yagami-san, that it is wise to be saying such things as a member of a police force?"

"I am repeating what I'm told Phantomhive-san," the chief replied, irritated by the obvious smirk on the boy's face.

"Moving on, as the chance of Kira being an older student, although you are too young to be in our high school, we are putting you into the largest senior high in the Kanto region as a student to inspect the students there. I'm aware that you possess intellect above your age so you should be able to keep up with third year curriculum," the chief explained. Ciel groaned inwardly.

"Your guardian-"

"Sebastian is my butler," Ciel corrected. He didn't need the police to think he needed someone to watch over him all the time.

"Michaelis-san is obviously much too old to pass off as a high schooler but we will be able to secure him a job as teacher's aide if necessary," the chief offered.

"There will be no need, Sebastian shall be busy," Ciel dismissed the offer with a wave of his gloved hand.

"Very well then, a set of uniforms had already been sent to your hotel rooms, you shall start tomorrow," the chief said, clearing his throat. "You're free to go."

* * *

"Those dogs! Manipulating me like that!" Ciel seethed as Sebastian closed the door to their hotel room behind them. "Booking a hotel right near the school route, they planned this."

Sebastian saw fit not to say anything, saw fit not to point out that of course they would've planned something and had they told him prior he would've refused outright.

"I'm sick of education, haven't I learnt enough?" Ciel continued to rant and began to go on about schools like the _Black Academy _and _Saint Mary's Institute for Proper Ladies_. _That_ had been a bet lost on Ciel's part in 1923.

Sebastian let Ciel's anger run its course and tire him out. It had certainly been a displeasing first meeting but Sebastian managed to drown out his master's whining by discreetly leading him out of the window.

Needless to say, being pushed out of the 27th story window shut Ciel up. He wasn't very happy when he climbed back in…

* * *

**Hey~ Thanks for reading, feel free to drop a review or correct me on anything**

**~Pikabuu**


	3. Mouse Computer Squeak

**Okay, chapter number 3. I've been a bit preoccupied lately but it's alright, I took forever to get this chapter, I want to thank responders so: Paxloria, The Carnivorous Muffin, Avampiress, 0o0Marija0o0, Raccoon Girl and Crazykilljoy4242564. I didn't think it'd get eve ****_that_**** many people so thanks guys : )**

**Also, almost forgot, do you guys like the cover?**

* * *

"This uniform feels awful, I'd rather those blasted dresses, at least _they _were soft; they were silk weren't they Sebastian?" Ciel complained, pulling on the polyester button-up shirt.

"I don't know young master, _I _didn't lose the bet so _I_ didn't have the apparent lovely experience of wearing a St Mary's school dress," Sebastian said as he tied Ciel's shoes. Ciel promptly kicked him in the cheek, playfully of course.

"Careful Sebastian; I still haven't quite forgiven you for throwing me out the window last night," Ciel growled, leaning back on his hands, waiting for Sebastian to button up his shirt.

"You realise, young master, that you will be required to participate in class, including PE,"

"You know full well that my proper strength is now completely developed," Ciel started, it was obvious that they had had this conversation.

"I was referring to the brand under your shirt young master," Sebastian corrected his companion. Ciel paled at this, finding nothing to say.

Sebastian buttoned up his shirt and blazer, slipping a money-lined wallet in Ciel's messenger bag before opening the door for him.

Ciel put on his final touch, the black eye patch, before heading out of the room, closing the door behind him. He pats his pocket softly and Sebastian pokes his head out in the form of a black, red-eyed mouse.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student joining us. He's quite young but I've been assured that he's capable; Chikubo Ameki," the home room teacher introduced. The new boy gave a bow and an offhanded good morning to the class.

He chose the empty seat beside Yagami.

It was very quiet as everyone's eyes were trained on Chikubo. It was certainly for good reason; the boy looked like he should be in elementary school.

"Chikubo-san has just moved here from Sapporo," the teacher said. The class' attention seemed to snap back to him as he called the roll.

Light watched their new classmate. Ameki took something out of his pocket and slipped it underneath the lid of the desk, all without making a sound.

The boy turned to look at Light… no. Out of the window next to Light, where Ryuk was floating upside down, muttering about apples.

Ryuk flipped right way up and looked at Ameki scrutinisingly. Light did so, but with an actual need to be subtle, he was careful. As Ryuk started dancing around, Ameki's eye seemed to flash to a dark red but the sooner Light noticed, the sooner it was gone.

The bell rung, signalling the start of the brief period of time in which students were required to get from home room to their next class; which just so happened to be PE. Light looked down as he slipped his special book in his bag. A soft bang sounded next to him and Light witnessed Ameki slipping something into his messenger bag.

* * *

Yagami kicked the ball to another member of his team, and they scored another goal. Sebastian squealed in Ciel's pocket as the boy began to run. He stole the ball off his own team mate and navigates around the other players. As Rukki stood in front of the goalie, tall and menacing Ciel slid under his legs, gripping the ball between his feet before bouncing the ball off the post into the goal just in time to tie the game six all.

The teacher called it as Ciel gave a sigh, he hated losing and equalising was just another level of mediocrity when it came to scores.

"Good game Chikubo-san, you move pretty well," Yagami said, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Obviously not good enough if I'm tying with an inexperienced high school team," Ciel stated, ignoring Yagami's hand and heading back to the change room before anyone else had even caught their breath properly.

Sebastian began to scale his shirt so Ciel snatched him off it before anyone saw.

"I know you don't want to be a mouse but that's the smallest animal that isn't a bug or something else disgusting," Ciel said. He picked Sebastian up by his tail and laughed as the mouse-Sebastian made what could've been perceived as a sigh.

"Hey, unlock the door for me," Ciel said, right before he dropped the mouse in front of the crack at the bottom of the door. Sebastian wriggled under it and the door clicked open, swinging inwards to reveal Sebastian in full grace. Ciel stalked over to his bag and immediately pulled his PE shirt over his head and replaced the long-sleeved button-up one.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ciel saw Sebastian shrink down into a mouse again and climb into his bag. A few seconds later the door banged open, a small crowd of teenagers entering. And that was the end of PE. _Finally._

* * *

Light watched Ameki sit down at a table, empty-handed. Light looked at him, studying his face, his one blue eye…

A pale face, blue eye and weird bluey-black hair… And a Japanese name…

It didn't seem realistic that a boy with his complexion would be called Chikubo Ameki, unless he was adopted. This was of course a possibility. He had certainly been in a rush to get to the change room at the end of PE and at the start he had somehow been in there already, half changed just like at the end. Perhaps he has some scars from child abuse he doesn't want anyone to see.

Confronting Chikubo obviously wouldn't be a very wise move; maybe it would be smarter to focus on cleansing the world than on one genius teenager. Yes, and of course his image must stay fully intact while he did so.

After all, he was to be the God of the new world.

* * *

"Forty-six new victims on the hour for the past two days? How interesting, maybe Kira knows we suspect them," Ciel suggested with a carefully concealed snicker.

"Considering that this has continued over two weekdays must mean," a generic officer said, completely disregarding Ciel's input. (A/N: I put that in as a joke but they seriously just have randoms sitting in there)

"The theory that Kira is a student is weakened," said another officer.

"But anyone can potentially skip two days of school," another said foolishly.

Ciel scoffed at the officers' incompetence as the alien-electronic voice of 'L' announced, "That's not it!"

"It's true that the likelihood of them being a student has gone down," L continued. "But this is not what Kira is trying to say here. Why have they spaced the killings in one hour intervals? And, why are the victims all prisoners that could be found quickly after their deaths? Kira is trying to tell us… that they can control the time of death at will."

Ciel gave a childish laugh at the policemen's' reactions. They couldn't already tell this little detail? It just sort of came out; the laughter. He may want to be seen as an adult but he had subconsciously embraced the child that he used to be, after it all began.

All eyes turned onto the dark-haired boy as he stifled the inappropriate laughter.

"Please excuse my master," Sebastian said with a bow. He looked at the aforementioned boy as Ciel made small figures with his free hand, coding his speech in the sign language they'd put so much effort into all those years ago.

"He seems to find your lack of assumption strange and unlike your profession," Sebastian translated. Ciel's laughter turned into a small coughing fit before he straightened up.

* * *

"I think it would've been funnier if you had said exactly what I did," Ciel said.

The meeting had been a bit hostile for the two as it neared its end, understandably of course.

"If I may young master, you don't seem to have intentions of actually catching Kira, so what _are_ your intentions on this case?" asked Sebastian in his charming polite manner.

"You've a good eye for me Sebastian, but I best not ruin much of the fun this early in," Ciel said sneakily.

Sebastian heaved a sigh and resisted the urge to deck the boy, knowing the repercussions could hardly be good when it came to his temperamental little master.

* * *

**You minght think some of this stuff is out of the blue but it'll probably be explained in a sidestory or in passing just like the dress and the girl's institute**

**~ Pikabuu**


	4. Bus

"You said that they're named Shinigami right?" Ciel asked. "Well what if they're related to the Shinigami that collect souls and the cinematic records?"

"We would have to find one of these other Shinigami to know young master," Sebastian said.

"Don't play stupid Sebastian, you must've seen that weirdo hanging around Yagami," Ciel scolded.

"It may be hard for you to remember them young master but can you seriously compare that absurd creature to the efficient businessmen that are Shinigami?" Sebastian offered, clearly hoping to make his master look stupid. Ciel gave a little laugh.

"Sebastian, you say some dumb things sometimes, _related _doesn't mean _are_, besides, that thing can obviously be ruled out as one of the Shinigami we're familiar with because it doesn't wear glasses or have the green and yellow eyes," Ciel said, thoroughly one-upping Sebastian.

"Perhaps you should get some sleep master," Sebastian forced through gritted teeth, his hand twitching.

Ciel smirked as he retired to the master bedroom, having got one more point back from Sebastian after all these years.

* * *

**_'Police Chief Yagami's son, Light – no need for suspicion' _**

This is what the FBI agent wrote in his note book, this is what Sebastian saw before he walked past casually to board the bus to Space Land. Sitting in the middle, at the back was Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian sat beside him.

Yagami and a girl from their class sat in the seat two seats from the back, the FBI agent placing himself directly behind the couple.

After a few stops, what looked like a drug-addict boarded the bus. As it got back on the road, the newest passenger walked from his seat to the driver and pulled out… a gun.

Ciel's expression dropped. "Really? _Really?_ A hi-jack?" he said exasperatedly to Sebastian.

"I'm taking over this bus!" he yelled, causing nearly all the other passengers to scream. "Keep it down! I'll kill anyone who dares to move."

"Oi, driver! D'you know the phone number of the Space Land offices?" the man demanded to know.

"Yes," responded the terrified driver.

"Call 'em!"

The driver made the call and, after telling the office what was going on at the bus-jacker's request, had the phone snatched from him. He instructed them to bring money to a bus stop and ended with the threat of killing everyone before breaking the phone.

Yagami turned to his companion but the FBI man leant over and whispered something along the lines, "I'll do it, you don't need writing."

Yagami then explained accomplice planting to his girlfriend, causing the FBI man to panic and show his ID to Yagami. Light dropped a small piece of paper and went to pick it up. The bus-jacker got to it first.

"Huh? Just arrangements for a date. What a load of crap!" he said, throwing the paper back at Yagami and started to walk back to the front of the bus.

The sun shone through the back window and the bus-jacker turned around, staring at Sebastian, Ciel and Ryuk.

"Who the hell are you? You! The guy right at the back! Don't mess with me! Since when have you been there?!" he yelled, eyes widened madly.

"I've been here since before you got on," Ciel informed the man. At the same time Ryuk said: "Huh? You talking to me? You can see me?"

The jacker pointed his shaking gun at the Shinigami stuttering through a threat to shoot him.

The FBI agent yelled for everyone to get down, everyone did apart from the two that had the gun pointed at them; they knew the bullets wouldn't properly harm the Shinigami if it was walking towards the gun so readily. Even though the crazy gunman nearly flipped from Light dropping paper, he seemed not to care for the yell and flurry of action that followed it.

"Oh, I get it now; that paper the date arrangements were made on was from the Death Note," the Shinigami said. "He made this guy touch it, so this guy's the only one who's able see me: pretty clever."

"Don't move!" the hi-jacker yelled. He fired two shots at the Shinigami, the second grazing Sebastian's shoulder.

"Sorry; you know I'm a Shinigami so things like that won't kill me," the Shinigami said, confirming the two demons' theory. They hadn't, however, expected the bullets to pass through the Shinigami and weren't recovered enough to avoid the next round of shots that blew out the window, so there was quite a bit of pain involved when the bullets went through Ciel's head and Sebastian chest.

Since everybody had their head in their knees, no one noticed but they were sure someone _would _notice the holes in Sebastian's shirt and the blood matting Ciel's hair as it dried.

The two made their escape out of the back, trying not to cut themselves on the leftover glass so as not to give anyone an incentive to go looking when they found blood on the glass.

The crow and the owl flew away, Ciel determined to figure out whatever this 'Death Note' was and what it had to do with the Shinigami and Light Yagami.

* * *

"So you have decided not to confront Yagami about the Shinigami?" Sebastian asked as they sat in the park by the Police Station.

"I have decided to tail him and confront him when he won't expect it, I don't want you to act without my knowledge or command," Ciel said with a warning tone.

"Of course master," Sebastian said, managing a slightly mocking bow even as they sat on the bench.

"But, I do have _one_ task for you; find the detective L. Come immediately when I call you no matter what," Ciel. Sebastian stood up, bowed and was gone in the blink of an eye.


	5. Shinigami

**Author's note at the bottom is vaguely important, its reading-of would be appreciated**

**I don't know what they do for Christmas but I do know that Japan has become a little more western-influenced so I thought I might as well do something for it in-story.**  


* * *

Ciel peered carefully around the base of the building. He'd followed Light home, keeping within earshot as he talked to the Shinigami. But it was useless; they didn't talk about anything but idle crap.

For nearly a week he'd been following his class mate home. Tonight was the last night. Christmas had come and gone rather uneventfully. They hadn't had a school for a couple of days but that was pretty much it.

Light had still attended a few extra curricular classes at night but that was all. Ciel was frustrated; he needed a chance to speak to the Shinigami without but it followed him literally everywhere.

Light entered his family home, putting an end to Ciel's last wasted night.

* * *

"Sebastian," Ciel said haughtily to the air. He had decided to call back his servant on the 1st of January.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian appeared, bowed and with his hand across his chest.

"You found him," it wasn't a question.

"Yes," Sebastian replied, undaunted by the regal fury emanating from his master.

"Where is he?"

"Located at the Teitou Hotel but will be relocated in several days to this one."

"And _how_ did you find this out, Sebastian?" Ciel said, suspicious that it'd been so easy.

"I've been there with a few of the policemen," Sebastian said casually.

"And you didn't feel the need to alert me of this decision?" Ciel snarled.

"No," Sebastian replied simply.

"We're going to confront the Shinigami; _tonight_," Ciel hissed firmly. Sebastian gave another bow and "Yes, my lord" before leaving; if only Ciel knew for what.

* * *

It took a long time for Light to go to sleep. And when he finally did, he had the _audacity_ to lock the window.

Sebastian, disguised as a crow, picked the simple lock with his claws and beak. The window came open, thankfully, quietly. Sebastian flew in and landed on the Shinigami.

The crow's wing spread across the Shinigami's sinister mouth as he spoke to the Shinigami softly.

The Shinigami, curiosity piqued, followed the bird out to the street in front of Yagami's house.

There he found the not-human boy standing in the middle of the road, smirk spread over his face.

"Don't look so hostile Shinigami, I only want to talk to you," the boy said with a twisted smile.

"How did you cross the border?" Ciel asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said the Shinigami insistently.

"Let me rephrase: how did you cross into the human world?" Ciel said with a sigh.

"How did you?" the Shinigami countered.

"I've always been here. Your turn," Ciel answered easily.

"I dropped my Death Note," he said unhelpfully.

"Will wonders never cease to exist that I have once again discovered another secret that hasn't been disclosed," Ciel said coolly, glaring at Sebastian who was perched on the fence. Sebastian spread his wings with an amused caw. Ciel turned back to the Shinigami.

"You're the not human," it said plainly.

"_Now_ I'm the not-human," Ciel corrected. "And now the not-human wants to know what a Death Note is."

"I don't think I'm allowed to tell you," the Shinigami said sheepishly. "I'm Ryuk by the way."

* * *

_"You say he can see you?" said Light doubtfully._

_Ryuk nodded. "He watches me at the school."_

_"Do you think he will approach me about you?" Light said, humouring the Shinigami._

_"I reckon he'll come after me," Ryuk replied, making Light pause._

_"You're _that sure_ he can see you? I think you're overestimating this boy, Ryuk," Light said, a chuckle in his voice._

_"I guess it's alright that he's been following you for four days now then," Ryuk said, his ever-present grin widening as Light looked taken aback._

_"And you didn't tell me?" he hissed menacingly; anyone else would've quivered at the tone._

_"Nope," Ryuk replied cheerily. Despite his earlier impressions of Light being frightening, for a _human_ anyway, he had met with a peculiar bird that had told him to keep his mouth shut about 'Chikubo Ameki'. "You never asked."_

_"That certainly didn't stop you with Penber," the brunette shot back hotly._

_"Well he was gonna ruin my fun, Ameki just makes more for me," Ryuk explained, surprising the current Death Note owner._

_"How so?" Light said, curiosity genuinely piqued._

_"He can see me," Ryuk said easily._

_Light grunted; 'Back to square one.'_

* * *

Although Ciel had come across his fair share of oddities, he could safely say that 'L' was the _one_ of the strangest humans he had ever come across.

"You've decided to join us today, Phantomhive Ciel-san, I had only your _companion_ to rely on," the queer man said his name properly, despite speaking fluent Japanese. The police just weren't used to soft c's or v's.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at the mention of Sebastian but greeted the detective with proper manners anyway. His gaze drifted over the small television sets grouped in the corner displaying a security camera stream from the lobby.

L was seated (using the term loosely) on a striped chair, daintily stirring at least eleven sugar cubes into a cup. His clothes, like his hair, were clean but unkempt - Ciel held back a scoff at the man. There were faint smudges of black on the coffee table spreading out from under L's cup. The other five men from the police sat down, looking uncomfortable.

And the meeting began.

* * *

**I am so sorry about how long this took and I've been thinking that I should do shorter chapters so I could write more. And I want to introduce an OC, who is semi-important and they might've been mentioned in passing (not by a name) before. And so I'll try it out and if you don't like it feel free to say so and I'll stop it, alternatively, if you enjoy the OC you're also welcome to let me know of that. And if you read up to here, there is going to be a small hiatus from the 26th of June - the 12th of July because I'm going on a holiday to Thailand and there is no chance of access to because I'll be taking my school laptop on which , I'll write when I can/ have spare time so I hope to bring something back to you guys**

**~Pikabuu, who is extremely sorry for the wait and would like to welcome new readers**


End file.
